An alien named Zim part 3 12: The Shocker
by girlovesmoosey
Summary: What more does Daisy have to discover? will her curiosity lead her into more trouble with Zim? a little short.


An Alien Named "Zim" Part 3 ½

I couldn't tell what it was so I asked him.

"Zim…what the freak are you doing?"

"This is just an extension to my ship. It enables light speed."

"Oh."

"Go make waffles with GIR or something."

I went to the kitchen. Out of waffle mix and GIR HAAAD to find out.

"WWWWAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEEEED WAFFLES!!! I NEEEEEEEED THEEEEM!!!!!!"

"DUDE!!!"

I was born in California so I say things like this.

He gave me a hug and began to cry.

"I love you! PWEASE BUY ME WAFFLES!! PWEASE! I WUV YUU!!!"

Who could resist that?

"ALRIGHT!!!" I said over his screaming. This made him smile with his tongue.

I took him to the store with me.

Guess who I saw there? Dib! Hooray for you! You get a gold star!

"Long time no see……, Daisy…"

"Oh hi. Have you seen the breakfast isle?"

"Isle 13. Hey, I see you've brought the alien's LITTLE ROBOT SIDEKICK!!!!"

He tried to grab GIR but I picked him up, making Dib's face hit the ground.

"SHWOOPS!!! Sorry, DIIIIIB!!!!"

I hurried to the breakfast isle, got the mix, and checked out.

Dib chased me out.

"EEEEKKK!!!!!!!"

"YOOHOO RUN SO SLOW!!" GIR said. I'm sorry for only running at human speed.

GIR grew rockets from his mechanical legs and we were flying through the air. Gee I hope no one noticed...

"GIR!!! HEY!!! SLOW DOWN!!!"

CRAAAAASSSSHHHHH

Wow. We landed in a trash can. GIR enjoyed it. I was standing in four feet of crap. And it was raining. Rain in the summer. Yippee…

I got out of the trash and GIR was half a block away, being carried by Dib.

"DIB GET YOUR BIG HEAD OVER HERE!!!!!!"

"No!!!" I heard him yell distinctly.

I ran after them. I could not loose anything else. Not after…I don't even want to think about that…

I kept running and then…

I lost them.

Raindrops pouring off my nose, my hair ruined, GIR was in the rain with a psychotic boy. I looked as much as I could and eventually got lost.

After about a mile or two, I heard a noise. Almost like a scream…but more annoying…GIR!!!

"GIR! WHERE ARE YOU?! CAN YOU HEAR ME???!!!"

I found him face down in a small trash can.

"GIR!!! OPEN YOUR EYES!!! GIR!!!!"

His eyes stayed shut. I had a little clip in my hair so I took it out and fixed a couple of bolts.

He jolted awake.

"OHI!!! HI!!!WHERE ARE MY WAFFLES?!?"

I hugged him tighter than I've hugged anything else. Tighter than Zim even.

"Let's go home and make waffles!"

GIR and I skipped home.

I was dirty and odorous. All for GIR's satisfactory. I was satisfied as well.

"Hi, Zim. How was your morning?"

"Not bad, Earth child."

"could you quit calling me that?"

"Sure, human."

I laughed.

"What?"

"YOU'RE SO FUNNY, ZIM!!!"

He smiled. It made me think of a Japanese song…

_Itsumo Itsumo Waratte…_

I lied my head on my fluffy pillow. …sigh…

I changed the channel to the Angry Monkey Show. I miss my dog. He used to bark at the monkey sometimes.

Zim asked me the same stupid question again…

"Do you like me?"

"W…would you quit asking that!"

"Tell Zim."

"Tell me," I corrected him.

"Whatever. Well? Do you?"

My face was red.

"Um…as a uh…friend…"

"you're lying."

"n…no!"

"Yup!"

I went to the bathroom. I had to go but I mostly left to get away from the question my conscience answers "yes" to all the time. The question…the question that he keeps asking me when we both know the answer. Yes.

I came back out.

"I'm tired. Night, Zim."

"It's only 3:00 pm!"

"NIGHT, ZIM!"

I didn't fall asleep. I just sat there with GIR on my belly.

"I'm not stupid, human."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"SILENCE!!!"

"…um…"

"I SAID SILENCE!!!"

"Sheesh. I'll be quiet."

He smiled with satisfactory. WHUTEVER.

Boredom…so bored…ugh…

What does a twelve-year-old have to do to get some fun around here? Juggle bananas?

OMG YAY!!! DOORBELL'S A RINGIN' BETTA ANSWER IT!!!

Oh. Dib.

"Dib. You're like a predictable video game villain. You attack all the time but never win."

"I see you've gotten back your stupid piece of crap you call a robot."

GIR was hurt. I picked him up so he would stop crying. Like a baby.

"Dib I know you're bored. I am too. Go to the park or something."

"Why don't you?"

"Your problem. Bye"

I slammed the door in his face.

I comforted the crying baby in my arms.

"GIR…I love you. Don't believe him. He's just jealous of your greatness. that's all!"

"B-but…I'm just a…"

"The best robot ever!"

He smiled and was now giggling.

I never understood how a robot could cry.

I was overjoyed to see him so happy.

Zim came in the room from the toilet. I never noticed him leave.

"The Dib-thing…"

"Huh?"

"He was here. I heard him."

"Yeah. Late reaction."

He went into some room. I decided then…

TOILET TIME!!!

"GIR, don't tell Zim where I went, okay?"

He saluted me as I only saw him do Zim. Maybe I was his mistress.

_FLUUUUUUUSSSSHHHHH_

_Hmmm…alien gibberish on a computer…this looks promising…clicky clicky!_

_Hmm…I can't read it… ooh! A red button! NAW…I'M NOT THAAAAT RETARDED! Or am I…………CLICKY!!! CLICKY!!!_

_Ooh…a picture of Earth…it's a video of some sort…_

_Earth. The EARTH IS EXPLODING!!!_

I ran up the toilet. Well I kind of had to wait for the elevator… wow…so Dib was right… again…

I didn't tell Zim yet. I wanted him to find out that I knew what he was doing…

"Earth child! Go to the store and buy me a hammer!"

"Can't GIR do it?"

"He destroyed my old one!"

"No."

"It's two blocks away!"

"So?"

"Listen to me!"

"I've got a crap-load of things to do too. Just work on something else or get it yourself."

"I can't! I have to do things right now!"

"…like…destroying something?

"YEAH! Wait…no. I didn't say that. FORGET WHAT I JUST SAID!!!"

"HYEAH! I know!"

He tried his best to look confused. Heh. I scoffed.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY DUTIES!!!"

GIR laughed at that word.

"Yeah I do. You want to kill the humans. My whole family's gone so you probably don't have to worry about them but…how could you just kill everyone? All of us…"

"a bomb."

I flashed back to when my vision was blurry. I broke into his base and…I saw him programming it…

"you filthy liar!"

Heh. That didn't offend him.

"Come to my planet and you'll live."

"what about Dib? I know we hate him…but…kill him?"

"Pretty much. Yeah."

Me and my dumbfoundedness. That's not even a word.

Dib had a plan to evade somewhere else anyway…but…why would Zim kill off this planet…?

He smiled to try to make me feel better.

_Itsumo Itsumo Waratte…_

"But why not choose another planet? Or just lie and say you-"

"LIE TO THE TALLEST?!? NEVER!!!!!"

"Sheesh…alright…let me think…wait…what about my friends?"

"Die."

"Gaz?"

"Die."

"that dog down the street?"

"Die."

I thought…

"Okay. I've decided. If you want to kill this planet, you'll have to kill me first."

"Human, I'm not going to let you die."

"Exactly."

"You're coming to Irk. That's final. It's not your choice anymore. It's mine."

Me and my dumbfoundedness…

"No! you can't make me!!!"

"I turned around in anger."

"…I'm sorry…"

I was about to turn around when I felt a jolt of pain in my neck and passed out.

I woke up hours later in a ship. Zim's ship. I was in the backseat and looked out the window. Earth…it was miles away…and destroyed…!

"Zim!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!"

He looked at me as if I wasn't the same person.

He pressed a button and we were going at light speed. GIR was trying to repeatedly press the button after Zim did.

"Well, we're here. How do you like it?"

"Zim, I'm still mad at you. Wait…don't I have to hide or something?"

"No. don't worry."

I looked down and I had gloves. I didn't mind. My hands were cold anyway.

We got out of the ship and saw many Irken soldiers. Hmm…they didn't care when they saw me…

My hands were a little warm now so I took my gloves off and…

MY SKIN WAS GREEN!!!

To be continued…(BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!!! REVIEW!!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!! DO IT OR THE REST OF THE STORY WILL SUCK!!!)


End file.
